


to want and to belong (are two different things)

by Seicchanart



Series: Prompt Generator [2]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: F/F, Pining, hades ending spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seicchanart/pseuds/Seicchanart
Summary: Nyx is in love with the Queen of the Underworld, but she knows when to let go (and when not to).
Relationships: Nyx/Persephone (Hades Video Game)
Series: Prompt Generator [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106981
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	to want and to belong (are two different things)

**Author's Note:**

> the one word prompt for this one was "want"

_Persephone is planning to leave, and Nyx’ heart breaks._

_She still decides to help the other woman, to do her best to aid her in her endeavors. The whole thing had been hard even for Nyx; she can’t even begin to imagine the pain of Persephone._

_It’s hard to let go even then, and to her own shame, Nyx finds herself seeking out one last conversation with Persephone, one last chance to say goodbye, to lay herself bare._

_The other woman smiles at her, as if nothing was wrong, and Nyx feels a tinge of sadness coursing through her whole body. She doesn’t know what she will do without the light Persephone emits. She doesn’t remember how she’s ever done it before, all these centuries._

_Nyx looks to the ground._

_“My Queen.”, she says in a quiet voice. This is a secret, after all. “I came to say goodbye.”_

_Persephone’s eyes grow wide for a moment, but then realization washes over her face._

_“You knew.”, she says, voice neutral, and it’s not a question._

_Nyx nods nevertheless. There is silence between them for a few moments, an uncomfortable one at that. There is so much unspoken, and Nyx isn’t sure if it would be alright for her to say these things. If it would be a sign of weakness for her not to leave them unspoken._

_“Well.”, Persephone begins, and her eyes trail off to the side. Her gaze is cold and almost hard. Nyx knows not to take it personally, but it still stings. “Goodbye, then.”_

_Nyx nods again, and the Queen of the Underworld turns around._

_She can’t do this, after all, and with an almost trembling voice, it spills out of her._

_“I love you.”_

_Persephone doesn’t turn back around, and Nyx doesn’t know if she even heard it. It doesn’t matter either way._

_The Queen leaves, and Nyx realizes once again she can’t have what she wants._

. 

It’s a lot of years later when Persephone returns.

Zagreus had brought her back, and Nyx feels a pride towards the boy not unlike that of a mother.

(Maybe it’s presumptuous, but Nyx never dares to utter those words anyway, so it doesn’t really matter.)

The joy she feels at the return of the Queen is immeasurable, but at the same time she feels some sort of shaky unwellness, not unlike fear. She’s afraid of facing Persephone, unsure of how they stand after such a long time.

As such, it takes her a few days to muster up the courage to talk to the other woman. It shouldn’t be that hard, really. She doesn’t have anything to hide anymore, and she doesn’t have anything to be ashamed of, either.

(Being in love is no crime, after all, Nyx thinks. It sure felt like one though, all those years ago.)

And when she stands in front of the other woman, and Persephone turns around to her and smiles as brightly as the sun, Nyx feels as if not a single day has passed since the last time they had met. She loves Persephone all the same, still.

Something _is_ different now, though.

Persephone walks towards her in a haste, and wraps her arms around Nyx’ neck tightly, hugging her. Nyx stands there stunned for a few seconds, until the hug is over. 

“I missed you, Nyx.”

Nyx’ heart soares at this, but she doesn’t let it show. Instead, she smiles politely.

“My Queen. I am very glad you are back.”

Persephone frowns, but it seems almost playful, and Nyx feels an almost shy warmth in her chest. She doesn’t know how to act.

“Don’t be so distant, my friend.”

Before Nyx can answer anything, Persephone once again takes a step towards her. 

“I’ve been thinking, Nyx.”, she says warmly, and wraps her arms back around Nyx’ neck. “And there’s something I’ve really been wanting to do with you. May I?”

Nyx doesn’t know what the other woman means, but she still answers in a heartbeat, voice quiet and breathy. “Everything, my Queen.”

Persephone kisses her, then, and for the first time in centuries, Nyx feels like she _belongs_.


End file.
